Gathering Shadows
by twoscarypandas
Summary: Hawks counts the costs that come with his infiltration of the League, and gets new orders from Dabi and the Public Safety Commission to sabotage the police investigation into Tokoyami's disappearance. Part of an ongoing series, this story details the events leading to Hawks' betrayal of Tokoyami and "A Room with No Shadows." You can also read this as a stand-alone.
1. Counting the Cost

Since people seem to like A Room with No Shadows and I have a lot of ideas for it, I'm expanding it into a series! Chronologically, Gathering Shadows is first. You don't have to read No Shadows to understand it, and vice versa. I know readers want to know what happens AFTER No Shadows, but Hawks wanted to explain himself first and wouldn't let me continue the plot until he was finished.

* * *

Chapter 1: Counting the Cost

Hawks has always known he has to get his hands dirty if he wants to gain the League's trust. He also knows that whatever the cost, it won't outweigh the lives he can save by infiltrating the League – or his own reward, for that matter. He's already planning a long vacation with stops around the world and no agenda but his own. It's an idea that gets him through the sleepless nights when he can't get his brain to slow down. He spends hours on his phone looking for remote, beautiful places and calculating the flight time between them. It's better than the hours he spends tallying up the cost of what he's done and calculating his losses. Things like -

_Trust. _

From the beginning, Dabi turned out to be a surprisingly entertaining mark. Between the intrigue of the whole thing and their sparring matches, both verbal and physical, Hawks actually looks forward to their meetings. What he doesn't like is the bitter taste he's left with when they're done, when he has to make his way back to the civilians and sidekicks who trust him with their lives. They have no idea he's been trading secrets with their enemies. His fans greet him with unsuspicious adoration even when he still has blood under his nails and ash on his clothes. His sidekicks never question his orders or his whereabouts, believing Hawks has simply pulled ahead of them again. He distances himself from them more than just physically, and they don't even seem to notice.

He used to talk to a therapist, but that's been another casualty of his spy mission. His therapist worked with a lot of pro-heroes, but they were part of a private practice. Even with privacy laws in place, he isn't allowed to tell them about his current assignment. There's no way he's getting that personal with a Public Safety Commission-backed psychologist, either. He could never trust them, and that would ruin the point. So for the foreseeable future, he's on his own.

_Friendship._

His contact with the hero side of the operation has been far less enjoyable on the whole. The two Commission agents he meets with regularly are grim-faced and uninterested in banter. They can't even be baited into a friendly argument, like Endeavor. Hawks is nothing to them but a tool: useful, but ultimately an object without emotion.

Sometimes Hawks wishes he really could switch his emotions off. His smile and speed hide a multitude of flaws and little emotional wounds: the lives he couldn't save, the villains who've just lost their way, the loneliness of being a top hero. Whenever it gets too much he rockets himself upwards, flying as high and far as he can – and then he freefalls, catching himself at the last possible moment before disaster. The air pressure leaves no room for pain, and the thrill reminds him that he's still human. Through it all, the sky, at least, remains his.

_The Nomu. The Umai Building. Endeavor._

The test of the Nomu went about as well as he'd expected. It was the first event that he had a hand in actually _causing_, not just sharing information. Hawks was glad he managed to prevent any loss of life, but there were still many injuries and his favorite restaurant was destroyed. And, of course, there was Endeavor. Endeavor was – and _is _– the number one pro hero. He knew exactly what being a hero meant; he had the strength and courage to put his life on the line. Hawks spent so many years looking up to him. Fighting at his side was one of the greatest thrills of his life, and he crashed hard when he realized how close he'd come to being responsible for Endeavor's death. It was the first time he was able to admit to himself that the bitter taste in his mouth might be _guilt._

_Sir Nighteye._

Another pro, another man who knew what they were getting into (perhaps literally). Unlike Endeavor, however, Sir Nighteye won't be coming back. Hawks didn't know the man well, but he attended the funeral along with plenty of other pros. Technically he had nothing to do with the Yakuza operation, but he was _supposed _to be there. He pulled out the moment he heard the League was involved. He still can't help thinking that he might have made a difference. Hawks could have helped in the fight against Overhaul instead of a bunch of trainees who were moments too slow. Nighteye's death might not lie at Hawks' feet, but he counts it all the same.

_The villain._

There was no name flashed across the news for her, no mourners that Hawks knew of. She was just a small-time villain trying to make something more of herself in the underground. She had a silence quirk that made her an amazing thief and an over-eager attitude that made her a shitty assassin, and that's all Hawks is ever likely to know about her. Hawks still isn't sure if she actually followed Dabi or if she just stumbled upon their meeting, but suddenly they'd had a witness to contend with. She had a gun, but she hesitated. Dabi didn't.

A part of Hawks had wanted to scream at Dabi and accuse him of murder. He wanted to believe that the woman hesitated because she was still redeemable, that she had a chance to change. He offered to help cover it up instead. It wasn't hard; burns like that made her nearly impossible to identify. Hawks never did learn her name.

There were a few others like that: nameless civilians who were injured because of the League, thugs who were set free when they should have been locked up, heroes who ended up in bad spots because Hawks had to give Dabi something real. They pile up at his feet like coins; not expensive on their own, but heavy.

Hawks shakes himself. He has to remember what he's fighting for, or the guilt will weigh him down and make it impossible to fly. He balances the scale by counting his good deeds. The people he's saved, the information he's sent back to the Public Safety Commission, the future he's fighting for. He grins at the crowds. He jokes with his sidekicks. He visits Endeavor. He takes his antidepressants. He does his job. Everything's fine.

Then, a few weeks after U.A.'s school festival, Tokoyami Fumikage disappears.


	2. Foreshadow

Please appreciate the title of this chapter because I've never had a better opportunity for prequel AND shadow based puns.

* * *

Chapter 2: Foreshadow

Hawks learns about Tokoyami's disappearance before it's even considered a missing person case. Principal Nezu calls Hawks' office and asks if he's seen his former intern. When he answers negatively, the principal asks politely if he might take to the skies for an early patrol and see if there is anything he can find. Hawks laughs and tells him not to worry too much about a teenager missing curfew. He does this while he pulls on his jacket and goggles and leaps off the balcony of his office. It's getting dark. He's seen what Dark Shadow can do, and he knows it's only a fraction of that quirk's power.

He finds nothing. There are no reports of a shadow monster or any villain attacks, and he finds no signs of the bird-headed teen. He tries calling Tokoyami, hoping the he just had a bad day and is avoiding anyone related to the school. It goes straight to voicemail. Hawks gets a bad feeling in his gut, especially when one of his sidekicks reminds him of the mutant murders that have occurred in a few nearby cities.

By the next day Tokoyami's picture is flashing across the news and every hero in the area has an eye out for him. Hawks joins them, and even delegates a few of his usual hero duties so that he can help with the official investigation. The kid managed to impress him during their last work-study, and from what he's heard Tokoyami has gotten even stronger. He was planning to offer him an internship again, although the closer Hawks gets to the League the more dangerous it is for anyone associated with him.

By day three, Hawks learns it's far too late for him to worry about that.

He meets Dabi in a near-empty parking garage. It's not his favorite location, since the low ceilings give him no space to take off, but at least it's not yet another stinking back alley. He leans one arm against a pillar and waves as Dabi steps out from the other end of the lot.

"Got your message. It's real sweet and all when you send some fanboy with an autograph to slip me something, but one of these days someone's going to care more about a weird message than whatever you used to bribe them," says Hawks.

"I let her stab me a little," says Dabi.

Hawks blinks. "Come again?"

Dabi holds up his scarred left arm, displaying a bandage. "Your fanboy was Toga. I bribed her by letting her cut me. She wanted to see if my scars bleed – they do, for the record."

"Good to know I can cut your arm off when necessary," Hawks replies.

Dabi scoffs. "You can try. You might want to check your own arms for little mosquito bites, by the way. I told Toga to keep her needles to herself when she met you, but she's not great at listening."

Hawks makes a mental note to do just that, and sets aside the fact that he let a villain get so close without knowing for later examination. Right now he has a job to do. "So, what do you want? You're the one that contacted me this time."

"Yeah. It was my suggestion to get you involved, too, so don't let me down. I don't need Shigaraki trying to disintegrate my face," says Dabi.

"Given the state of it, I can only assume that would be an improvement."

Dabi's glare turns vicious. "For a hero, you are _such _an asshole."

Hawks grins. "You love me and you know it. Would you rather have some self-righteous prick trying to arrest you?"

"You _are _a self-righteous prick, and I'm not convinced about the arresting part either. I've got something for you anyway," says Dabi. He digs around in the pockets of his coat and eventually produces an envelope. He waves it in front of Hawks, who hesitates for only a moment before taking it.

"What is this? You assholes finally gonna pay me?" he asks.

"Probably not. But consider that…a present, or something. I guess that's all in how you see it."

Hawks frowns, wondering if he's supposed to look inside the envelope now or inspect it later. If it's some kind of trap or transmitter, it's better to open it now than to endanger anyone else. On the other hand, if it's poison then he's alone and he probably won't have time to get help. It could also be some kind of test; Dabi isn't making any moves to leave, so Hawks assumes he wants to see his reaction. That probably means it isn't a bomb, either.

Hawks holds it up towards the light overhead and squints. There's something dark inside it; not money, not paper. It's all the wrong shape. It doesn't look powdery either, and he can't think of another way to poison someone with an envelope.

Well, he's never been one to wait around. He runs his nail under the edge, tearing it open, and peers inside. What he finds are long, black, and a little frayed around the edges: feathers.

"What the hell? Are you trying to suggest I change my look? Because I've got to tell you, the goth thing isn't for me. I don't think there's enough black dye in the whole country for all of this." Hawks jokes and stretches his wings, a benign grin plastered across his face. He already knows exactly who these belong to.

Dabi laughs. "You're right about that. Black's not really your color, is it? That kid, though – I've got to admit I can appreciate the aesthetic."

"He's with you, then," says Hawks. He's careful with the wording. Not _you took him_, not _he came to you_. Dabi might seem apathetic, but Hawks knows the man is analyzing every word and shift in his expression. "You know half of Japan is looking for him, including All Might."

"That's where you come in. All Might's not much of a threat anymore, but the cops are getting a little too close. We need you to get them looking in a different direction," Dabi explains.

Hawks' heart clatters against his ribcage. He's done some terrible things and expected to do more in the name of the greater good, but the mere idea of aiding Tokoyami's capture disgusts him. Hawks was even younger when the Public Safety Commission started grooming him to be a hero. They might have ensured his family wanted for nothing, but it wasn't out of kindness. It was a business move, and while he's grown from a pawn into a knight Hawks is well aware he's still stuck playing their game. He's not about to see another young hero robbed of their choices and childhood. He has a feeling the villains won't be any gentler than the commission.

None of that can cross Hawks' face, however. He's hesitated too long already, and he _cannot _let Dabi thinks he cares. He can't allow himself to care. He tucks the envelope into his pocket. "That's not going to be easy. Not impossible, but not easy. There's a lot of eyes on this case. Have you got a particular direction you want those eyes to go?"

Dabi shrugs. "I can knock a few low-lifes into your path, but I'm sure a big hero like you can come up with something fitting."

"What does the League want the kid for, anyway?" Hawks asks.

"Get the cops and the pros off our back and I just might tell you. Better yet, I'll let Shigaraki tell you. How's that for a deal? If we can trust you to take care of this, I'll start thinking we can trust you for real," says Dabi.

"How about you give me something to trust in return?" Hawks replies. "I told you from the start I don't kill kids. You don't have to tell me why you took him, just tell me if he's alright."

Dabi rolls his eyes. "You know there's a difference between kids and heroes in training, right? One of these days a _kid_ like that is going to take you down. I saw what this one did to Moonfish."

Hawks' expressions hardens, just enough to remind Dabi that there's a limit to his easy-going nature. "_Is he alright?_"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine," Dabi replies, and Hawks feels some of the tension in his guts untwist. "I can't promise he won't get hurt. It's a dangerous world. But I promise killing the little crow isn't our goal. That enough for you?"

Hawks crosses his arms and flicks his wings. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Lucky for you, I came prepared." Dabi smirks and produces another folded paper from his pocket. He tosses it at Hawks, who uses a feather to snatch it from the air and land it in his hands.

It's a picture of Tokoyami. The image is grainy and small, likely a screenshot from a security camera, but bright enough that Hawks can make out the teen sitting on the edge of a cot and glaring at the opposite wall. There's a table next to the bed with what seems to be an unopened container of takeout and a book on it, and not much else that Hawks can see.

"Satisfied? We're even feeding the kid – or trying. If he starves to death it's his own fault," says Dabi.

Hawks swallows. He's not sure if he should be proud of Tokoyami for resisting, or wishing he wasn't so stubborn. "He likes apples."

"Yeah? Well we're not running a fruit stand." Dabi shoves his hands back into his pockets and hunches his shoulders. "So. We got a deal?"

Hawks forces himself to stop looking for clues in the hazy picture and focuses on his enemy/ally. "For now. I'll see what I can do about getting the law off your tail."

"Good." Dabi snaps his fingers and the picture bursts into flames, singeing Hawks' fingers before he can drop it.

"Hey!" he squawks, attempting to stamp out the fire with his boot. It's no good; the picture is already in ashes.

"That's not the kind of evidence you need to be spreading. I can get you more feathers though – or some blood."

"No, this is enough." Hawks scowls and sucks on his fingers. "You could've warned me. Now I'm going to get blisters!"

"Better get some ice on that. Wouldn't want a pretty boy like you to end up looking like me." Dabi starts to walk away, then pauses and turns back. "By the way; if I find out about any sort of rescue mission, I'm going to roast that bird until he's not fit for a barbeque."

"That would be a shame. I do love fried chicken," Hawks replies.

"Prick." Dabi chuckles and continues walking, sinking into the shadows of the garage. Hawks climbs out the nearest space between pillars and takes to the skies. He can't eat fried chicken for the next week and his sidekicks start to think he's sick.


	3. The Commission's Directive

A short chapter this time, in which Hawks makes a vague attempt to suggest a rescue. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Commission's Directive

Most of the time, Hawks makes decisions and informs the Public Safety Commission about them later. He figures if they hired him to do the job, they can trust that his way is the right way. The morning after Dabi gives him Tokoyami's feathers, Hawks walks into the Commission's main office and refuses to leave until he's granted a private meeting with the president.

The moment the door shuts, Hawks slams the envelope on the table. "The League of Villains have Tokoyami Fumikage. They gave me some of his feathers and showed me a picture as proof. He's alive. They want me to slow down the investigation and make sure the police don't find him."

There's no eruption of activity or gasps of horror. Just the steady tapping of fingers on screens he's grown used to as a few of the meeting's attendees take notes or get their research up to date. The president herself takes the envelope and glances inside. With a sigh, she places it gently back on the table. "Why have they taken him?"

"I don't know, Dabi wouldn't tell me. They kidnapped Bakugo Katsuki before because they wanted him to become a villain, right? This might be the same thing, or they might need his quirk. It's possible it has something to do with Moonfish, but I didn't get the sense this was about revenge," Hawks says.

"Did you learn anything else?" the president asks.

"Not really. Dabi's got a sore spot about his scars, and Toga is capable of getting close to heroes by posing as a fan," Hawks replies. The high-backed chairs aren't really designed for wings and he's too keyed up to sit down, so he begins to pace, ignoring glares from a few of the commission higher-ups.

"They're starting to trust you," one of his usual contacts points out. "That's something."

"They only came to me because they had to. I'm they're best bet at cleaning it up with no one the wiser," says Hawks. "If I succeed, Dabi said he'll let me meet the boss."

"Excellent," says a commissioner with blue skin and dark glasses.

Hawks gives him an incredulous look. "Excellent? They've kidnapped a child. _Twice_."

"Without the intention to kill, it seems. That gives us a much longer timeline," the man replies. He leans forward, fingers pressed together as he addresses the rest of the table. "That's time Hawks can spend gathering intelligence and figuring out the League's next move. We'll be ready to counter it."

"We know their next move already. We saw it during the yakuza incident, and now again with this student. They are gathering allies and eliminating potential enemies," another commissioner argues, this one a thin woman with four eyes.

"But to what purpose? Once they have their allies what will they do with them? That's why we sent Hawks to meet with them in the first place," the first commissioner says. He turns to Hawks. "Are you any closer to understanding their goals?"

Hawks sighs. He can't lie about that. "No. I'm not sure they know their own goals half the time – or at least, I don't think they all have the same goal."

"Then it is imperative we learn what those goals are," says the president. "We cannot underestimate the League, not after what happened in the Kamino Ward. This remains our best course of action. Therefore, you must do as they've asked."

Hawks grits his teeth and pulls his wings in tight against his back. "Ma'am, with all do respect, I need to ask you to think about this and confirm exactly what you're asking me to do. You're telling me to ruin a police investigation, allowing a dangerous group of villains to continue to imprison and corrupt a child with a very powerful quirk."

"I am asking you to risk one child so that thousands more will be protected. The needs of the many must outweigh the needs of a few," she replies.

"One for all," Hawks mumbles. "I just didn't think the one would be a kid."

"Give the boy more credit. He won third place in the sports festival, he gained a provisional license on his first attempt, and as I recall he was _your _intern," the president says. She holds Hawks' gaze, and her eyes seem to pierce through to his soul. "Tokoyami may yet survive this. It sounds as though your personal feelings are the ones getting in the way."

Hawks recalls the advice Endeavor gave to him long ago, when he was first starting out and had the opportunity to meet his own hero in person. _Don't get attached. Don't make it personal. Make yourself as hard as steel, or you'll never make it as a pro._

"No, ma'am," he says. "It won't be a problem."

"Good," the president says. Her gaze softens then, and her words turn sympathetic. "I know what we're asking of you isn't easy, Hawks, and I want you to know that we will do all we can to ensure Tokoyami's safety. We will not prevent other heroes from making their own private investigations, and should an opportunity arise for his rescue we will seize it. For the moment – are we all in agreement?" A chorus of affirmatives rings out from the gathered commissioners. The president stands and presents Hawks the envelope of feathers.

"You are officially sanctioned to sabotage the police investigation into the disappearance of Tokoyami Fumikage. You and Mr. Nakamura in forensics can decide how to best make use of these."


	4. Erasure

Chapter 4: Erasure

In the end, it doesn't take much. All Hawks has to do is muddy the waters a bit: was it _really _the League, after they'd failed to convert Bakugo Katsuki? There were more than a few copycat groups, after all. None of them were as formidable as the League, but they could certainly have taken a single student. Or perhaps Tokoyami was the victim of the mutant murderer, who was still on the loose despite the best efforts of heroes like Gang Orca. Or maybe he wasn't a victim at all. Either Tokoyami himself decided he was too dangerous, or Dark Shadow took over and fled. Hawks uses the feathers like breadcrumbs, guiding the heroes anywhere but the truth.

It might have worked perfectly if the teachers of UA weren't so damn stubborn. As it is, Hawks returns from patrol one day to find Eraserhead napping outside his office. Hawks has never worked with the underground hero before and knows very little about him. So little, in fact, that he nearly asks his receptionist why there's a homeless man on his couch before he recognizes him as one of the heroes that's been looking for Tokoyami. He glances at his receptionist, who gives him a helpless shrug. By the team his attention returns to Eraserhead, the man is awake and getting to his feet.

"Oh, good. You're back. Let's talk." Eraserhead says. He stretches his arms over his head, cracks his neck, and then leads the way into Hawks' office.

Unable to argue and curious about where this will lead, Hawks gives his receptionist a quick thumbs up and follows.

"What's this about?" he asks once the doors are shut.

"Tokoyami Fumikage," says Eraserhead, settling himself on a chair to the side of Hawks' desk.

"Ah," says Hawks. He rummages through the mini fridge in the corner, eventually producing a bottle of water and a sandwich. He waves both at Eraserhead. "You want anything? My metabolism is fast, so I've always got snacks."

Eraserhead doesn't smile. "No."

"We've got coffee, too."

"…alright."

Hawks grins and sticks his head out the door. Before he can shout, the receptionist shoves a steaming mug into his hands.

"I love you," he tells her.

The woman, who is a good twenty years his senior, rolls her eyes. "It's not for you. Your guest looks like he's going to keel over."

"As far as I know, that's normal," he replies, then ducks back into the room to hand over the coffee. Hawks perches on the edge of his desk and takes a long swig of water before turning to the other hero. "So! How can I help with our missing student?"

"You've been part of the investigation into his disappearance."

"A small part, but yes. So have you, right?" says Hawks.

Eraserhead nods. "UA is cooperating with the investigation, and I've been working with the lead investigator personally. I don't like it when my students disappear."

"You've certainly been having trouble with that lately, haven't you?" says Hawks. Eraserhead's eye twitches and his hair rises as he pins Hawks with a glare that would have quelled lesser men. Hawks, however, is accustomed to such looks from Dabi and Endeavor, who can literally incinerate him where he stands. Eraserhead has nothing on them; his quirk won't even work on a mutant like Hawks.

"I'm happy to help, of course," he continues. "I like Tsukuyomi; he's got a lot of potential. He might even be able to keep up with me one day. But I've done what I could already, and if you're such a big part of the investigation you should know that."

"That's why I'm here," Eraserhead replies. "The police seem to think that you've done plenty, more than anyone should ask of a Number 2 hero who's never focused on missing persons before. I think it's strange. This case isn't your style; it's slow, underground work. Why involve yourself at all?"

Hawks shrugs. "Call it professional courtesy. And if it turns out there really is some nut out there committing mutant hate crimes…" he allows his fist to clench, "call it personal."

Eraserhead shakes his head. "It doesn't seem connected to any hate crimes we know of. If it was the mutant killer, we would have found something more than a few feathers by now – probably his head. The other victims were stripped and dismembered."

He sounds nearly bored as he says all this, but Hawks catches the way his fingers clench and unclench around the mug. "The best link I can see is the League," he continues, "which I hear you were rather dismissive of."

"It's not their style," Hawks replies. He prepared for this line of questioning long before Eraserhead showed up at his door. "He disappeared without a trace, not a feather found until days later. No bragging, no big attack. Just gone right off the street. The League likes to go big; every time they make a move it ends up in the news. I should know, Endeavor and I were the last ones to meet their monsters."

"Those monsters are why I'm worried. That attack proved they're getting stronger, that they're starting to _think_. There are too many unknown variables about the Nomu. Frankly, I hope you're right. I hope they weren't involved at all, because if they were, I shudder to think what's become of Tokoyami," says Eraserhead.

"What do you mean?" asks Hawks.

"I mean there's one thing about the nomu we know for sure: they used to be people, which means that for every one we capture the villains are finding a way to make more."

Hawks swallows and presses his hands against the desk to prevent them from visibly shaking. "They wouldn't," he whispers. _Dabi promised that wasn't it._

"They would," Eraserhead insists. "I've seen the nomu, too. They've attacked my students multiple times. They won't back down just because he's a minor."

Hawks inhales slowly, then takes another sip of water. He sets the bottle down on the desk and carefully closes the cap, giving himself time to craft a response. "You don't even know that he's with them. If you did, I assume you wouldn't be here now. So what is it you want, Eraserhead? Neither of us can afford to waste time."

"I want to know if Tokoyami said anything to you," says Eraserhead. "Did he send a message before his disappearance, or say something during his work study? Is there anything at all that would tell us where he's gone? Or anything that might…might have sounded off?"

"Off?" Hawks frowns, then remembers what he himself insinuated to the police. "You think he lost control."

"I want to know how real that possibility is," says Eraserhead. "I'd prefer that, honestly. If he lost control, or if he was just afraid of that possibility, I can help him. _We _can help him. We can get him back, help him train or decide if there's a path that suits him better than hero work or isolating himself."

"It's possible," Hawks says slowly. Technically, it's not a lie. "At least as possible as murder or kidnapping. He hasn't gained complete control of his quirk, and he knows that as well as we do. He was determined to get better, and his quirk was, too. If they overworked it – well, who knows."

"Did he come here?"

Hawks blinks. "Here?"

Eraserhead sighs. "He looks up to you. He trusts you. And you weren't actually that helpful to the investigators in narrowing down his possible location. You're young and impulsive and according to your sidekicks, you've actually taken him under your wing – literally. So is he here? I just want to know if he's safe."

Hawks is shocked; not so much by the question, now that he understands it, but by the emotion from Eraserhead. What Hawks knows of the man comes from information gleaned from other heroes, rare appearances in the news, and a few stray comments from Tokoyami: Eraserhead is stoic and professional. He does _not _let his emotions get the best of him. This display is enough to make Hawks wish he could tell him everything, but he can't jeopardize his mission over one teacher's secretly soft heart. At least he doesn't have to lie.

"No," he answers. "I'm sorry, I really am, but he's not here. I haven't heard from Tsukuyomi since last month. You're welcome to look around for yourself."

Eraserhead takes a breath, composes himself, and slips that blank mask back into place. "I see. Thank you for your time. Since I am here, I would like to speak to any sidekicks or others on your staff who had significant contact with him."

"Sure," Hawks replies, letting out a breath of his own and gliding to his feet. "I'll introduce you myself."

Eraserhead nods and stands to follow him. As they make their way to the door, Hawks notices him scratching at the scar under his eye. He pauses, unable to help himself from one last, quiet word. "By the way – you know it's not your fault, right? You can't follow those kids around 24/7."

"That doesn't mean it's not my responsibility," Eraserhead replies. "You wouldn't understand."

"Because I'm not a teacher?"

Eraserhead rolls his eyes. "Because you're 22 and you're not interested in dealing with people."

Hawks laughs. "Are you joking? Last I checked, I'm more popular than our current Number 1. I always make time for fans-"

Eraserhead cuts him off. "That's not the same. That's posturing, letting them look at you and think the world is safer than it is. Maybe some people need that. But the ones who need something more complicated? You fly right by them. You seem to think the aftermath of an attack is a waste of your time, so you don't see what happens to victims when the adrenaline fades and the truth of their suffering remains. You don't stay with people who can't be saved and witness their final moments. You don't have children calling you in the middle of the night because they've had a nightmare about something _real_. You're not the one who has to look a boy's parents in the eye and tell them their son is gone. So don't tell me it isn't my fault. I'm not blaming myself, I'm doing the work that no one else will."

Hawks isn't sure how to respond to that. He stares at Eraserhead, watching the man reach into his belt, put a few drops in his eyes, and squeeze them shut. Then Eraserhead sighs and lets his shoulders drop. "I'm not even his teacher now. Tokoyami isn't going back to UA."

"What?" Hawks says. "Why not? It's his dream."

"Being a hero is his dream. It doesn't have to be at UA – that's what his parents told me," says Eraserhead. "They blame us for his disappearance. I can't fault them for that; even if it happened off campus, this is the third time their son's been attacked since joining UA. When I asked them to leave Tokoyami in our care, to let him stay at the dorms, I swore we were going to keep him safe. We failed. The least I can do is bring him back to them."

"Even if he's dead?" Hawks asks quietly.

Eraserhead nods. "I'm not afraid to face the truth, but I will accept nothing less."

There's nothing more Hawks can say that won't give himself away. He turns away and opens the door, leading Eraserhead down the hall to meet with his sidekicks.

He knows he has to bring an end to the search after that. Eraserhead is stubborn, and the kid's parents will keep pushing until Tokoyami is found. Hawks returns to Dabi for more evidence: a black sweatshirt and a red choker. The commission's forensics team damages both articles appropriately and soaks them with blood; it doesn't matter whose, the same team will be 'analyzing' it later. He drops them into a river near the mutant killer's last known whereabouts.

The next day the news is filled with images of Tokoyami and video of his devastated parents. Gang Orca gives a speech renewing his pledge to bring the mutant killer to justice, and the news flashes a video of Hawks commenting on the incident like a trained parrot. Case closed. Hawks smashes the television in his apartment and adds another name to his tally.

_Tsukuyomi._

* * *

And thus did Hawks royally screw over Tokoyami and himself - go on to A Room with No Shadows to see how that works out. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, partially because I adore Aizawa. He's going to play a sizable role in the future of this series. Thank you for reading - please comment if you can! A Room with No Shadows was supposed to be a one-shot on its own, and comments are the reason it's a series!


End file.
